The present invention relates to a copying system for performing a copying operation by using a computer form paper, i.e., a folding continuous paper as an original.
The copying system of this kind is known and disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 59-72455 for example. In such a conventional system, in addition to the normal original composed of separate paper sheets, a computer outputting form paper (which is called a CF paper in the following description) is fed as the original onto a platen to perform the copying operation. This system is provided with a paper feeding port commonly used for the normal original and the CF paper original and detects whether the original inserted into the paper feeding port is the normal original or the CF paper original. Thus, controls for feeding these originals are automatically switched with respect to each other.
In the above conventional system, when the continuous CF paper is copied, all the set sheets of the original are copied. However, in the case of the individual originals, it is sufficient to set only a necessary original. In contrast to this, in the case of the CF paper, when only a necessary page of the sheets of the original is copied, the copying operation must be performed by separating the continuous sheets of the CF paper from each other.